


Не сжигать.

by Virgin_Evans



Category: Gogol: the beginning
Genre: M/M, АУ, ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Evans/pseuds/Virgin_Evans
Summary: Написано по заявке из сообщества "50 оттенков красного" для этой же группы.Текст заявки: «AU Яков Петрович - плод воображения Гоголя. Он погибает, сгорев заживо в пылающей избе, потому что Николай Васильевич сжигает всё, что создал».Мне как всегда все не нравится, но может кому-то зайдет...





	Не сжигать.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [сообщество "50 оттенков красного"](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BE%D0%B1%D1%89%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B2%D0%BE+%2250+%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%B2+%D0%BA%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BD%D0%BE%D0%B3%D0%BE%22).



> Уважаемые читатели!  
> Несмотря на то, что в каноне Гуро не умер окончательно, у меня АУ, а это значит, что если "смерть персонажа" проставлена, то это действительно смерть, а не Гоголю так привидилось. 
> 
>  
> 
> пы. сы: я уже писал сцену с горящим сараем со стороны Гоголя, здесь она со стороны Гуро. И вообще, мне уже надоела эта сцена -_-

Один, два, три, четыре, пять   
Один, два, три, четыре, пять

с) Аврора. 

Плохо, когда у тебя есть только воображаемый друг. Но еще хуже, когда воображаемый друг – это ты.

с) из просторов Интернета

 

 

 

Наклоняюсь, достаю из остывшего камина обожженный томик. Скажу ли мальчику, что горело в каминном огне?   
Нет, не скажу. Я буду жить и молчать, потому что иллюзии создаются для того, чтобы в них верить. Даю ему книгу, и вместе с ней даю самого себя.

Мальчик верит.   
Мальчик мой. 

Он просит взять его в Диканьку. Я готов поехать хоть бы на край света, чтобы сделать его счастливее. Смотрю в пустой камин. Там отблески уже отгоревшего огня и в нем мой собственный силуэт. Что ж – все творения Николая когда–нибудь сгорят, но пока у меня есть время.

Мы едем. Меня зовут Яков Гуро и я делаю все, чтобы быть собой, а не безликим призраком. В моем сознании создаются эпизоды моего не существовавшего прошлого, и я достаю еду, чтобы привыкнуть к человеческому образу. Это сложно, если учесть, что еще неделю назад меня не существовало.   
Он отказывается от угощения. Зря, ехать еще долго. Засыпает, а я смотрю на него, давя желание потянуться и отвести темные пряди с лица, очертить линию скул. Как многого я хочу, как мало способен позволить себе! 

Через время прошу кучера остановить. Переодеваюсь, глядя на маленькую фигурку всадника далеко на холме. Хорошо ему скакать там, свободному, живому. Забираюсь обратно в карету, стучу, мол, поехали. Едем. 

Просыпается. Средоточие одиночества и беззащитности. Сейчас вполне понимаю, зачем он создал меня – ведь одному в этом мире ему, должно быть, совсем невыносимо. Улыбаюсь, и рассказываю все, кроме того, что хочется больше всего. 

 

 

Диканька. Вечером за окном не разглядеть абсолютно ничего. Выглянув, долго стою у распахнутых створок и просто дышу – надо же мне делать хоть что–то ради своего удовольствия. Такая малость. 

 

– Все у вас впереди, Николай Васильевич, – говорю утром, а самому тошно. Улыбнуться. Верит. Еще бы он не поверил. 

 

Вечер. Черт дернуть его рассказывать мне про свои видения. Это мне–то! Под ногами шуршат опавшие листья, мы бродим по улицам Диканьки, и набалдашник трости у меня в руке поблескивает серебром.  
– Я не могу определить, – он почти в отчаянии, – где реальность, а где мои видения.  
– Между сном и реальностью граница не так и велика, – говорю, глубоко вдохнув взмахиваю тростью. Листья взметываются и опадают черными пятнами, шуршат на ветру. Ветер шуршит в листьях и в моей голове, поворачиваюсь, не способный вымолвить слова.   
– Пойдемте ко мне, – выговариваю наконец, – выпьем чаю, договорите. Заодно и посмотрим на ваши видения. Ночью появляются, говорите?  
– Да.  
– Ну вот и хорошо. Идемте, голубчик, – и шагаю вперед, не ожидая ответа.  
– А вы не боитесь? – доносится в спину. Смех вырывается из груди прежде, чем я успеваю построить ответ.  
– Очень боюсь, – не скрываю я улыбки и развожу руками – да что уж поделать.

 

В чай ему я плеснул приличное количество рома, да и себе тоже. Он давится, смотрит на меня потрясенно, вытирает губы рукавом. Тянусь с салфеткой, встречаю его глаза слишком близко и сдерживаю порыв прижать к важным губам не салфетку, а свои собственные губы.   
Он берет ткань, дотрагиваясь до моих пальцев, и вытирает губы.   
– Почему вы взяли меня с собой? – он отпивает еще, и на скулах загораются неровные пятна румянца, – я безнадежен как помощник.  
– Это не вы мой помощник, – усмехаюсь невесело, – а я ваш.   
– Что..? – недоумевающе вскидывается, облизывает губы неуловимым движением, – почему?   
Вместо ответа встаю.  
Он тоже поднимается, видимо, чувствуя угрозу в моих движения. Я преодолеваю те два метра, что разделяют нас и вжимаю его в дверь, медленно, как во сне приближаясь к его лицу.  
– Яков Петрович, – выдыхает мне в губы, – что вы…  
Заставляю замолчать. Мгновение он не двигается, позволяя мне ласкать его губы своими, но когда вместо того, чтобы прижимать к двери, я вплетаю пальцы в его волосы и поглаживаю кожу, он стонет, не размыкая поцелуя, и несмело отвечает.   
На кровать мы опускаемся вместе, я не тороплюсь, а он не поднимает глаз, вцепившись в лацканы пиджака.  
– Тише, Николай Васильевич, – поднимаю его голову, стараюсь убрать отчаяние из собственного взгляда, – не нужно бояться. 

– Тише, – шепчу, усмехаясь криво, когда он стонет, выгибая бледную спину, – тише.

 

 

Еще ночью без труда переношу его в его комнату. Утром, спускаясь по ступенькам, он сначала шарахается от меня, но после, видя, что я веду себя, как обычно, успокаивается.  
– Что, Николай Васильевич, – интересуюсь участливо, – снова дурные сны?  
– Да, – кивает, залпом выпивая кружку воды. Гляжу, как двигается кадык и еле успеваю отвести взгляд, – никогда еще таких не было.   
И морщится.  
– Ну, – вздыхаю с полуулыбкой, – дай бог и не будет. Ешьте, остынет.

Главное – улыбаться. Хоть краями губ, хоть прищуренными глазами. Главное – не дать безнадежности из мыслей выползти и затопить все тут. 

– Что снилось-то, Николай Васильевич? – с мазохистской настойчивостью допытываю часом позже.  
– Не обрадуетесь, – хмурится, – неприятный был сон, не хочу говорить. Простите уж.  
– Да что вы, пустое. Дело ваше.   
Улыбнуться. 

Вылыбнуться обратно, когда он перестанет смотреть. Господи, если ты есть, дай… о, все равно его нет! Догоняю Гоголя и дальше идем молча, но вровень.

 

Граница между сном и реальностью зыбка.  
Я сон. Где моя граница, где моя реальность?

 

Когда ведьма отшвыривает меня в крышу амбара, даже не чувствую боли.   
Чувствую потом – когда вокруг меня забираются на деревянные стены и соломенную крышу языки пламени, а человек в черном ничуть не выдыхается после получаса боя. Он расцарапал мне плечо, и чувствую, как каждой каплей крови истекает магия, удерживающая меня материальным. Снаружи доносится крик: оборачиваюсь, выпуская на мгновение противника из вида. Николай рвется из чьей–то крепкой хватки, и мне не нужно слышать, чтобы знать, что он кричит мое имя.   
Падает потолочная балка, огонь перестает окружать меня и становится мной.   
Последнее, что я успеваю подумать, прежде чем исчезаю, это то, догадается ли он, что я был лишь плодом его фантазии?


End file.
